<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yearning for your touch by runningfromrealitytoanime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522160">Yearning for your touch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime'>runningfromrealitytoanime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, OsaSunaWeek 2020, Paralysis, Touch, day 3 prompt tier 1, it gets better eventually</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:40:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Suna wished he could feel the feeling of Osamu's touch on his body. How he yearned for his touch once more, to just feel his warmth seeping into him.</p><p>At least he could still feel the kiss on his lips.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>OsaSuna Week 2020, SunaOsa</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yearning for your touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy OsaSuna Week 2020! Here is a pic for Day 3 Tier 1 Prompt : Touch! Initially it was supposed to be the other way around with Osamu being the one who got paralysed but decided to do it on Suna instead.</p><p>I'm not a medical expert but for the sake of this story, some things might not be accurate so forgive me about it!</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suna couldn’t feel anything.</p><p> </p><p>Everything had happened in a blur. One moment he was walking down the street on his way home from school, his hands dug deep into his pockets as he tried to stop the rain from getting into his clothes. He had his hood up, the thin material doing very little in protecting him from the rain. He stopped at the crosswalk like a good citizen, waiting for the light to turn green. When it did turn green, he stepped out onto the road only to be met with the screeching of tires and his world going dark. Even as the rain pelted against his body, he could roughly make out the car speeding away, leaving him there to die as other pedestrians screamed for help, their voices doing little to take away the pain.</p><p> </p><p>The next time he woke, up he was in a hospital room with the curtains drawn to reveal rain still pelting on the windows. He tried to turn to survey the rest of the room but found his body wouldn’t move, his body numb from the neck down as he tried to turn. His neck moved ever so slightly to see a boy sleeping next to him, his fingers curled around his own in a death grip.</p><p> </p><p>How could he not feel his warmth seeping through him? Suna opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out but a weak noise, although it was enough to stir Osamu from his sleep. The older Miya twin slowly opened his eyes, stormy grey meeting brown as he choked on sobs, his hands reaching to touch Suna’s face as the boy finally felt warmth spreading throughout his body.</p><p> </p><p>That was when the doctors came in and told him the news.</p><p> </p><p>His body had been hit pretty badly by a runaway car and while they have managed to apprehend the culprit, there was little that could be done to save what had been done. The only good news was that there was a chance that he might recover from it over a long period of time due to his body being in shock and just needing time to recover. The doctors were not certain how long it will take, but for now, Suna couldn’t do anything on his own at all.</p><p> </p><p>His dreams of going to the V League were now dashed. He was supposed to go to nationals in a few months. There, he was going to get scouted and recruited for a V League team once he graduated and move somewhere else. He was going to play for the best teams and aim for the top, maybe even going as far as the Olympics but now, he couldn’t even lift a finger or feel the touch of his boyfriend’s hand on his.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu spent every spare moment he could being with Suna. Even though they had training for Nationals, the twin would come over and be by his side, keeping him company by telling him all the random happenings in the school and on the team. Some of the Inarizaki members would come and visit once in a while, bringing with them fruit baskets containing items he couldn’t even peel. Osamu would always peel the apples for him or a banana if he wanted, slowly feeding it to him as he chewed. Suna was finding it hard to even swallow anything, his stomach often growling from not eating much.</p><p> </p><p>The days turned to weeks and Suna still couldn’t feel anything. Even though he had been allowed to go home, a nurse still had to come and help him do his daily needs. He felt so frustrated at the idea of needing someone to go to the toilet with him or even dressing him up, his body not wanting to comply to whatever commands his brain told it to do. He felt as though he had failed his parents by leeching off their money and making them worry about him.</p><p> </p><p>On the weekends, Osamu would be the one to come over and take care of him. His parents were often too busy working anyways, the silence of the house often making Suna go mad out of his mind when his mind went back to the day of the accident and what he could have done. Every time he saw a car, he would freeze up, thinking he would get hit once more.</p><p> </p><p>He should have just died that day.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Rin. Don’t go thinking about stuff like that again,” Osamu chided as he scrubbed Suna’s back. The other boy hadn’t bothered to put a towel around himself as he lathered Suna’s hair, Suna trying not to think of the body pressed up against him. It wasn’t as though he could feel Osamu against him now but remembering how it was like to pull him flush against him and how warm Osamu’s body felt made him wish he hadn’t taken that one step.</p><p> </p><p>Suna’s face was tilted to the side as Osamu pressed his lips against his. Soap mixed in with his tongue as the boy prodded his way through, Suna wanting to lean in more as Osamu break away. The one thing that he appreciated that hadn’t been taken away from him was the ability to feel on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Once they were done, Osamu moved to pull Suna into some pajamas and put him into bed. Years of playing volleyball had helped him prepare for carrying Suna, who was a good 75kg onto the bed with ease, his hands slowly moving to make sure he was comfortable before settling in himself. Even though he knew Suna wouldn’t be able to feel anything, Osamu still reached out and laced his fingers around Suna’s own, the twin pecking a kiss on his knuckles before pressing his hand against his face.</p><p> </p><p>“One day, you will feel me again. I promise,” Osamu smiled as Suna nodded slowly. As they fell asleep to holding onto each other, Suna could almost feel a single tingle of heat spreading across his hand as Osamu squeezed it.</p><p> </p><p>The next day, Osamu brought Suna over to the gym in his wheelchair to see the guys practising against Itachiyama. The Tokyo school had come over for a training camp, Sakusa slamming spike after spike in the direction of Atsumu’s face as the setter yelled for him to aim for someone else. That only made Sakusa hit him even more, balls hitting Atsumu’s face more than once across the entire game much to his horror. Even Komori couldn’t stop himself from laughing as his cousin was almost slammed into the wall by a fuming Atsumu, the setter growling that he would murder him if he ever landed another spike in his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Suna. Osamu,” Komori called as he jogged over, the boys having had taken a break for the time being. Sakusa and Atsumu were now being dragged into the corner by their captains to be given a scolding, both boys not looking sorry for what had happened earlier. The libero smiled as he pressed a reassuring hand onto Suna’s shoulder, trying his best to cheer him up with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“It will get better, don’t worry! You still have a year to go,” Komori grinned as Sakusa grunted from behind, “Don’t give him false hope just yet, Komori.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, don’t be so negative, Omi-kun!” Atsumu whined as Sakusa growled, “I’m being realistic.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh really! Then try to catch this then!” Atsumu grinned as he spiked a ball straight at Sakusa’a face. The boy merely blocked the ball, the ball spinning towards Osamu and Suna as Osamu reached to block it. The ball slipped past his fingers as he gave a shout, the ball aimed right for Suna as the boy tried to block it, Suna bracing himself for the pain when he realised that he had managed to stop the ball with his hands, his hands held up in front of his face as the ball thumped back onto the polished wooden floor.</p><p> </p><p>There was a pregnant silence as all the players gaped at Suna, Atsumu’s mouth opened in mid yell when Komori came over and knocked his and Sakusa’s heads together, making them both yell in pain as Kita shouted, “Atsumu, what were you thinking?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Kita-san!” Atsumu wailed as Osamu turned to stare at the sight. He slowly dropped to his knees as he reached up for Suna’s hands, his fingers lacing through his as Suna shuddered. Just the slightest bit of heat lingered on his skin, Osamu nearly tearing up as he pressed a kiss on his fingers, each kiss bringing back more feeling to him as Suna whispered, “Samu. I can feel it. I can feel my fingers.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Several months later, more miracles began to happen. Suna could now write again after a lot of physiotherapy, although his handwriting was not as neat as it used to be. At least now he was able to embrace Osamu and actually feel his arms around his body, relishing he could finally twirl his fingers through his hair and kiss him that way. He had taken that simple act for granted so much in the past. Now he was going to shower the boy with as much kisses and affection as he could.</p><p> </p><p>After nearly half a year after the accident, he started his physiotherapy for walking. Each step proved to be excruciating in the beginning, Suna feeling as though his feet were being impaled by needles. Each step was long and slow, his legs weak after not being in use for so long. How was he going to learn how to spike again or jump through the air, to block balls the way his team needed to do and focus on the court?</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Rin! You can do it!” Osamu called as he stood on the other end of the railing, his smile wide as he held his arms wide for Suna to fall into them. Suna felt his heart swell as he took each baby step, slowly but surely making his way towards Osamu before stumbling into his arms. Osamu was always there for him through thick and thin; if his boyfriend hadn’t been with him, Suna might have lost all hope in recovering at all.</p><p> </p><p>At long last, the time came for Suna to walk on his own. Standing on his crutches, he looked forward to see his team standing in front. Kita was holding Atsumu back with his hand, the boy wanting to be the one to catch Suna in his arms. Omimi and Hitoshi were shouting his name, their hollers making the rest of the patients look at them as though they had gone mad. Aran gave him a smile as Michinari gave a thumbs up, the nurse slowly edging Suna on as he took the first step forward.</p><p> </p><p>For the first time in ages, he could finally move by himself. As his teammates shouts spurred him on, he slowly moved his body forward, each step getting harder than the last as he shuddered. His body was in so much pain and it felt so heavy; can he ever join these guys on the court once more?</p><p> </p><p>“Rin,” Osamu’s voice called as Suna smiled, reaching out to Osamu as he finally stumbled into his arms, the sounds of applause filling the room as Osamu held onto him. his fingers moved through his back as Suna smiled, tears of joy finally leaving his ears as Osamu whispered, “Well done, Rin.”</p><p> </p><p>At long last, he had finally regain the ability to hold onto his boyfriend once more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hoped you guys liked it!</p><p>All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and welcomed! They really make my day!</p><p>Come yell at me on Tumblr or Twitter @runningfromrealitytoanime.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>